Winter's Thaw
by HugglesXKitten
Summary: On a cold night, Cain finds himself daydreaming of his past. Only one thing can wake him from his reverie.


**Author's Note:** This is my first Cain Saga/ Godchild story. I wrote this just before the Dating Game. It got me back into writing Fanfiction. Please review once you're done reading.

* * *

><p>It's cold tonight, unforgivably cold.<p>

A breeze rustles through the branches of the trees as I lean against the mansion. It's been dark for about half an hour already and I can feel the ghosts of my past stirring. It's that kind of night.

I close my eyes and blow a puffy cloud of breath from my lips with a sigh. So many memories, the good outweigh the bad, but didn't it always?

As always it starts with the memory of my mother. Her hair white as snow, trapped up in that tower like Rapunzel. The image then flickers to my fair Suzette. Her glossy raven tresses, her beauty astounded everyone.

One by one memories of those I've buried or lost rush through my mind. It was usually followed by morbid questions such as, who will be next to die?

Ah, memories, the most deadly of poison of all.

Crippling fear of my father paired with obscene love. Where was there a bright spot in my dark memories?

My brief romance with Meridiana, both sweet and terribly painful. My lovely little Maryweather. She was becoming more and more the beautiful lady I expected her to be with every passing moment. That brute Oscar chasing after her left a sour taste in my mouth.

I rubbed my hands together, trying to warm them, but it was a futile effort. They were mostly numbed. I tugged my coat tighter around myself and pressed my scarf against my mouth, bracing myself from the most chilled breeze.

If there was so much bad and so much pain, what was it that kept me going? The only answer I could come up with was him. He, who when told never to speak with me, found it in his heart to disobey. He, who treated my nightly injuries inflicted by a father who had no lover for anyone but his elder sister. He who's eyes held the right amount of understanding and reproach.

Suddenly the frigid air didn t feel so mind-numbingly cold and the ghosts of the past shrank back from the light that was him.

The sound of light footsteps reached my ears just before the accompanying body rounded the corner. "

Lord Cain," Riff who was carrying a woollen blanket took the few steps to join me. He effortlessly came and draped the blanket over my shoulders. I then realized I'd been shaking.

"Thank you Riff." It took all of my noble upbringing and pride to not lean back against him. I knew he would be warm and strong. I also knew he would likely indulge me.

"Sir," His vivid eyes met my flecked gold ones, "you should come inside. It s freezing out here." I dropped my eyes down, hiding them behind my feminine eyelashes. "It's also late. Everyone's gone to bed. Miss Maryweather was worried about you, so I told her I'd come out to see to it that you didn't catch pneumonia."

"And here I thought you might have worried about me yourself Riff." I used my most syrupy voice. One I usually reserved for late at night, after parties had almost dispersed. I noticed the slight coloring of his cheeks just as he turned his head.

"Of course I was sir. You stand out here lost in thought and it slips your mind that you may just freeze to death." He gave me one of his perfect smiles.

It made me think of Sibohan. Her and her enthusiastic chasing of the now head butler, then her tragic death. She had been hopelessly in love with what was mine.

"Freezing to death would be preferable to many other demises." I tugged the blanket ends together. Riff shook his head.

"You should not prefer any death, Lord Cain. There are too many reasons for you to live." I looked up at him. He was so much taller then I.

"Like you, Riffael?" My voice was almost a whisper. His eyes widened in obvious surprise.

"Lord Cain...?" I loosened my grip on the blanket and let it slide into the snow at my feet. I took a step, making any distance between us disappear.

"You're the only one," I reached up and touched his cheek. "You're the only one who can tie my shoes." I smoothed his bangs from his face. "You're the only one who is allowed to touch my scars..." Riff was staring down at me. His cheeks coloured. The look of surprise was replaced by a longing akin to what I felt. "And, you re the only one who can really every have my heart." With that his arms enveloped me. I breathed in the familiar scent of his aftershave.

"Lord Cain," his voice was soft against my ear, "you should come inside and warm up." I pulled away and smirked mischievously.

"You've already warmed me, but you're right." I leaned up and kissed him once. "Let's go inside."


End file.
